


Always

by Araglas



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araglas/pseuds/Araglas
Summary: After a long working day Fenris finds an intruder





	Always

Fenris stepped into the twilight of his mansion, the sun sat already low in his back throwing his shadow into the foyer. He groaned softly while he turned his right shoulder, trying to get rid of its tenseness. Fenris had been with Hawke, Merrill and Isabela all day, helping Merrill's clan to build new aravels after a fire had destroyed their old ones. None of the elven had answered their question of how the fire had started but Hawke had nevertheless offered his help. And with his help there came the help of his companions. ~ _Why again do I follow him?~_ Fenris asked himself tired. The whole day he had switched his sword with an axe and had chopped down trees and helped make planks while Merrill and the keeper dried them with magic and Hawke and Isabela helped the carpenter to build the aravels. Especially Isabela seemed to enjoy the work on those because of the ship-like design, cooing something about "landships" and "small boaty boats"

The elf shook his head and let himself sink into his favorite armchair in front of the empty fireplace, too tired to even lite a candle or fetch a bottle of wine. ~ _Just a moment to relax... Maybe Anders will come soon~_ He yawned and felt how his tense back muscles slowly relaxed into the soft cushion, slowly drifting away...

 

A loud cracking sound and a low curse had the warrior jumping out of the armchair, grapping his nearby sword. Breathing heavily he stared into the darkness - how much time had passed? He had only closed his eyes for a few seconds! Or so he had thought! Again he heard a sound but couldn't quite make out what is was, but he located it in the kitchen.

With slow and quiet steps he took the stairs down, sneaking towards the kitchen. He could see light shining through the crack between the door and the floor, shadows showed movement. Fenris felt his breath go very slow and silent, slowly he reached out for the knob, hesitating for a moment when he heard a low voice cursing and muttering. With a last steadying breath he pulled the door open and jumped right into the kitchen, hearing a high pitched scream and something clattering to the ground. With his sword held high he stared into the shocked brown eyes of his boyfriend, who was sitting amidst white dust that smelled suspiciously of flour, next to him was a hand brush and a broken pot.

 

"Maker Fenris I nearly had a heart attack!" Anders cried out after a second of silent starring at each other, clutching his hand into his robe right above his heart.

"What on earth are you doing here? I thought you would work late today?" Fenris voice shook a bit with scare.

"First of all, please put your sword aside. Second it IS late, and third, I was going to bake you a honey cake!" He theatrically gestured towards the sword, before standing up and trying to brush of the flour, which only smeared it over himself even more.

Fenris obeyed and put his sword back on his back. Then he took in the chaos around him. Besides the explosion of flour he could make out a big bowl, some eggshells, the sugar pot and honey jars. His eyes went back to his lover, who locked more white and dusty than anything else. "Looks more like Sandal played in here... And why would we need a cake at this time?"

"Why would we...." Anders repeated dumbfounded. "Maybe because tomorrow is your birthday?"

Fenris stared back at Anders just as dumbfounded "My... birthday? ... You do realize that I have no memories of the day I was born? I have no birthday. Even if I would know when I was born, slaves don't celebrate those things..."

Anders snorted and ran a hand through his hair, loosening some strands without realizing it. "You are no slave, Fen, you bow to no one. And... well..." The mage shuffled through kitchen, picking up one thing just to put it down elsewhere without any actual plan behind it, just to not look at his boyfriend. "Tomorrow is the day you joined Hawke", he explained abashed, "I thought that's as good as a birthday date as any date..."

Fenris observed Anders mindless work, feeling how warmth grew in his stomach and radiated through his entire body. With two quick steps he was behind Anders and hugged him, pressing his face against Anders upper back. "Thank you."

Anders stopped his motions and enjoyed the feeling of being held, while he blushed. Fenris voice had never been so moved as in this moment. "Always"


End file.
